mgcobfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Sahl Olethos
Bishop Lilith Olethos (née Sahl) is an ordained human priestess of the Light, noted for her zeal for educating those within the Order and showing compassion, when possible, to all that may approach her. She is married to t he Silver Hand's Director of Vocations, Sereuve Olethos. Appearance Lilith possesses pale skin, brown eyes, and a fair face that most would consider pleasing, perhaps bordering on beautiful if she were to actually use make-up. She commonly wears modest robes, mostly with an slight empire waist and a loose fit around the stomach due to her short, heavy frame. She is also fairly short, at only 4 feet and 11 inches. At roughly 140 pounds, Lilith would be described as either curvy or simply pudgy. Her appearance conjures feelings of motherliness and familiarity more than it does sex appeal to the average person, and she prefers it this way. History Lilith was born to the priestess Mother Morgana Rews seven years after the Dark Portal opened. Rews fell ill after the birth of Lilith, which was an out-of-wedlock birth with a man named Caeros Morian, although his name was unknown at the time, and died as a result. The young Lilith was sent to a friend of Morgana's, a priest named Father Lowell Sahl, to be adopted as his daughter. However, he died when she was three years old, leaving her with only Father Medford as a real parental figure at Northshire Abbey, where Lowell Sahl had lived. Her presence there continued to be of some controversy, as there were scholars who didn't want a young child running around and interrupting study. Father Medford argued that the Light expected them to practice Compassion and keep the child. This became moot around the age of four, when Lilith became a rather sickly child; she would constantly be in bed because of various illnesses, such as fever, colds, stomach-aches, etc. This continued until she was ten years of age, after Father Medford's fiance, Mother Lynfield, told her to pray to the Light for herself to cure her problems. Lilith did, and gradually strengthened. At the age of 13, Lilith decided to study the Light and become a priestess to follow in the footsteps of Father Medford, as he and his family perished in Lordaeron. She left when she was eighteen years old to travel the world. She traveled around Azeroth for three years, applying the virtues of the Light to her travels. In particular, she studied the cultures and religion of the kaldorei and the draenei, in addition to assisting the Argent Tournament with medical assistance. During this period of time, she met the Stormwind Librarian Sereuve Olethos. They fell in love at first sight, though it took months for Sereuve to cave in to Lilith's charms, and they married 11 days before Lilith's 22nd birthday. With her new husband in tow, she joined the Ironborne Division, led by Lord Ivay Osrana, a couple of months after the discovery of Pandaria. When the Division collapsed, she followed the Lord Osrana to the southern chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand, led by Sir Tenevus Stromheart. A few weeks into her service as a member of the Order Diocese, Lilith was appointed the Librarian by Sir Stromheart. During the reformation of the priesthood in the Silver Hand, Lilith was named one of two initial deacons, alongside Dr. Feleina Naylor, serving her mentors, Caspius Greenleaf and Luther Alburton. She became pregnant with her first child in January of the 30th year after the Dark Portal. On August 18th of the 30th year, Lilith was promoted to Order Lector within the Silver Hand. She gained the duty to hold classes for the Silver Hand and educate the Order. On August 19th of the 30th year, Lilith was ordained in the College of Canons and gained the title of Mother. On September 20th of the 30th year, Lilith successfully delivered her child, Anwen Olethos. On October 27th of the 30th year, Lilith was put onto the Council of Bishops with the title of Prioress. On November 23rd of the 30th year, Lilith was elected Bishop of the Council of Bishops. Her induction as Auxilary Bishop of Stormwind and Vicar of the Silver Hand was on December 1st of the 30th year. Fresh into the new year (31 years after the opening of the Dark Portal), Lilith's mother, Morgena Rews, '''was found to be still alive, albeit as a Forsaken priestess practicing the Shadow. Upon hearing that her daughter was alive, Morgena surrendered herself to Mother Ahensa Anmyr and the Vindicator Vandrasi, and reunited with Lilith. She gave Lilith the name of her biological father and was then detained by the Silver Hand for further judgment. New family ties were established when Eustasius Greenleaf was named Archbishop and chose for himself the name of '''Caspius, the name of his father and Lilith's mentor. Upon his election, Eustasius asked Lilith to be her surrogate son, which she accepted. On the 21st of February, Lilith was relieved of her post as Auxilary Bishop of Stormwind and Vicar of the Silver Hand, and made Bishop of the Silver Hand. She was also made Prefect of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. Philosophy In her time, Lilith has learned and practiced the Three Virtues, attempting to apply them to her life when she is able. She stresses Respect and Compassion to her students, as she feels that if the world is to unify under the Light, preaching the most peaceful and loving words of the Light is the way to help those undecided or questioning their faith to the Light. Lilith places a high value on education. It is her opinion that education must be open to all, not necessarily those who practice the Light as a belief. It is her opinion that education will convert those she considers the wicked (warlocks, necromancers, etc) to the Light, as most, according to her, have made a grave error in ignorance of the Light. Therefore, in order to erase wickedness, education is the answer. To this end, she works with the Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck, the Prefect of the Congregation for Seminary Education, to educate within both the College of Canons and the Silver Hand. Category:Human Category:Priest Category:Stormwind Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Council of Bishops Category:Bishop Category:Character